


Sweet Dreams

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I just wanted one fic with these interacting, romanogers - Freeform, sisterly wanda, wanda taking care of baby james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no matter what she did, little baby James just wouldn’t stop crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

** Sweet Dreams **

**Woo hoo!! Happy fluffy fic write here for you people!!! While I like thinking of James being taken care of his uncles as well as Pepper, I always wanted to have a fic with Wanda taking care of Steve and Nat’s son.**

**I think that James would see Wanda as more of an older sister than an aunt. Like it would be interesting on how she would deal with the little baby.**

**This one-shot is something that I have actually been meaning to write to be honest.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary:** _no matter what she did, little baby James just wouldn’t stop crying_

**Anyways it’s been a while since I’ve written anything due to school, so let’s change that!**

**ENJOY!!**

Nervous was something Wanda wasn’t when it came to little James. She had helped taken care of some of the babies in the orphanage back in Sokovia, but considering that this was Captain America and Black Widow’s first born, the brunette was extremely careful. Though she was really nervous the first time she held the small babe, it was a day after Natasha was released from the hospital. Wanda couldn’t help but smile as she held James, she hadn’t felt this happy since Pietro’s death.

Carefully she stroked his hair as he softly slept in his crib. The enhanced human smiled as she watched him sleep. The birth of James, more likely finding out that he existed, was indeed a blessing amongst the Avengers, especially after the whole Superhuman Registration Act. To say the least, everyone was shocked to find out that both Steve and Natasha were secretly married and had a baby together. Of course this was followed up with Tony’s teasing and jokes. Wanda was happy for the woman she saw as a sister, that the red head had found happiness with the super soldier.

A soft cry brought Wanda out from her daze, looking down she could see the small baby kicking his feet and starting to cry. Gently picking the child up from the crib, she began to rub his back.

“Shh hush now James, no need to cry.” The sound of thunder caused the young child to cry. “It’s okay, it’s okay James.” His cries began to get louder as the loud sound had frightened him.

Wanda knew that he was calling for his parents, but the two of them had left for a mission a few hours ago. Luckily it was nothing major that they need a team for, though the pair was capable of handling any mission.

“Don’t cry little one, everything will be okay,” she bit her lip as James’ cries turned into wailing.

She knew that he wanted his parents but there was nothing she could do.

“I know you miss your mother and father, but they’ll be home soon.” Wanda walked towards the rocking chair, sat down and began to rock back and forth. “It’s alright little one, the thunder won’t harm you.” She was responded back with a much louder cry.

The enhanced human had tried singing a lullaby that her mother had once sang to her and Pietro when they were much younger. Instead of calming down the young child, James still cried for his parents. Getting up from the chair, Wanda gently placed him back into his crib and tucked him in.

“Please James, no more crying.” His face began to turn red as his crying still didn’t stop. Taking a deep breath, Wanda summoned red wisps and her right hand hovered over James, causing the red wisps to surround the small child. Once they were gone, James’ crying began to settle down. Wanda understood how James was feeling at the moment, not being around your parents, and no matter how many times you cried they still wouldn’t come.

Wanda smiled knowing the kind of vision James was having. Beforehand, her powers had caused people to experience nightmares, but after honing her abilities, she could give people happy visions. Natasha had of course help Wanda with this and was the first person she had cast the spell on. The master spy was surprised of the vision she had received, it was her future but she had started a life with Steve.

Looking down at the crib, she saw the content expression on James’ face as well as the happy smile he had. She could imagine him dreaming of his parents smiling at him as they held him. Gently, she stroked his hair and kissed him goodnight. As she walked out of his room, she saw Steve still in his uniform.

“I hope you didn’t give you a hard time,” the blond rubbed the back of his neck.

Wanda just shook her head, “No, he was behaving.”

“No troubles I suppose,” this time it was Natasha asking.

Once again she shook her head, “Well he had a little nightmare, but I took care of it.”

Steve gave her a grateful smile and headed towards the child’s room. Natasha just smiled at Wanda.

“Told you that you could use your powers to give people happy visions.”

The younger woman blushed, “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t know what to do if James kept crying.”

The red haired just laughed, “Well he definitely would have woken up Tony.”

** END **

**So yeah, this basically takes after Civil War. I STILL BELIEVE THAT ROMANOGERS WILL BECOME CANON IN CIVIL WAR!!!!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot.**


End file.
